The present invention relates to a structural element of a toy assembly kit, and more particularly to a structural element having undercut grooves and/or projections for fixing a motor and mounting the latter on a structural plate provided with holes.
Structural plates of toy assembly kits, having interengageable undercut projections and grooves have been proposed in the art. Such structural plates have undercut slots which extend from the marginal edges toward the central regions of the plates. On the grounds of stability, the slots must not extend up to the central region of the structural plate, whereby further structural elements cannot be connected with the structural plate in the central region thereof. This is especially disadvantageous for assembling motor-driven toy vehicles, since in such vehicles the drive unit, because of the vehicle wheels, must be mounted in the center of the structural plate. It is therefore necessary in the known assembly kits to provide an expensive construction in which additional connecting means are arranged on the edges of structural plate for supporting the drive unit.
It is also difficult to assemble toy train models which must have a certain wheel track determined by the unit, on the one hand, and a small distance between the wheel axles for running over a curved path, on the other hand. Because of the length of the drive unit including the motor and the transmission, only a great distance between the wheel axles can be provided in the known assembly kits.